ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie Steward
Katie Steward began her wrestling career in 2004 with WWE Desire. Being a natural heel, it didn’t take long for ‘Evolution’ (stable) to notice her and add her to their ranks. Evolution enlisted the “Elite” of WWE with talent from Shawn Winters, Chad Evans, and Violator Black, Katie completed this group nicely. After a successful career in WWE, and with no real challenges left for her to accomplish, Katie was not too upset when in mid 2005, WWE closed its doors for good. It didn’t take long for this premiere group to sign a contract with a new wrestling company called Supreme Championship Wrestling, making their grand entrance on June 2005, Taking Hold of the Flame PPV. The only thing that changed about this dominating group was their name, which became ‘Explicit Content’, now their name is famous across the America’s. Currently, Katie Steward, also known as the Platinum Blonde, is a diva of SCW and quickly built herself up as not just one of the greatest diva ever, but the only diva that stands on top alone. Katie Steward has the most recognizable faces in the Wrestling industry today, and voted the most beautiful by her fans. Katie’s fan base grew and grew each year, and her fan mail was so overwhelming that the young Diva came up with an idea to please her fans. No only is Miss Steward the creator and founder of, but she also stars in the new Sensational talk show, Queen’s Court, which ironically was the bases of her new nickname, Queen of Queens from her loyal fans. = Hollywood Diva = The name Katie Steward is not just big in the wrestling circles, but, is also famous in Hollywood. One of her claims to fame is a character based on the popular comic book, Emma Frost. The author Greg Horn thought Miss Steward was perfect for the part. The movie starts when she is growing up in high school with her powers manifesting. When it was discovered that young Katie was hearing voices, she was put into a mental institution by her own parents. In her solitude, she soon began to notice that she could talk back to these voices. She quickly realized she was telepathic and the benefits were endless. With little hesitation, she took control of a guard and worked her release, though him, from the institution. With full knowledge of her powers, and with her mind set to use them, she sets out for New York. Once arriving, she quickly gained inside information from business men, and used this knowledge to her advantage. Soon she was approached by Harry Leland, founder of the School for the Gifted. (end flashback) Today, the shows are present day. Emma has proven her value and holds the position of Head Mistress of Generation X, alongside of Banshee, Jason Barry, as the Head Master. The show is still in the top 5 today with a very strong fan base, and this is all credited to the talented Katie Steward. = Move List = Finishers *Save The Queen **Description: Pedigree *Platinum Blonde **Description: Unprettier. Signature Moves *Final Desire **Description: Opponent lies on stomach on the mat, locks opponent’s legs together with her own and bends backwards grabbing opponents head for a chin lock applying pressure to the neck. *Goddess Scream **Description: Cups her hands over her mouth and screams. Results in killing her opponent’s momentum. *The Most Beautiful Superkick Ever **Description: Superkick. *The Botox Injection **Description: Jumping Sidekick to opponents face. Common Moves *''Bulldog'' *''Calvan Greene’s break-dance Leg Drop'' *''DDT'' *''Elbow drop'' *''Foot Choke (opponent in the corner)'' *''Hip Toss'' *''Praying Moonsault'' *''Russian Leg Sweep'' *''Sharpshooter'' *''Stratusphere.'' = Wrestling Attire = Katie is very fashion conscience and prides herself on wearing the most ‘in style’ attire, accenting and showing off her beautiful body, this attire consists of a black top with a pink line around the bottom hem, pink elbow pads and matching light pink wristbands. To complete her ensemble, Miss Steward, wears black pants with a big pink line going around the top and a pink winged cross logo on the left side and perfectly matching pink wrestling boots. = Entrance = *Note Fans sign in Entrance is blank. Currently "United States of Adrenaline" to be insert or if you want to have fun "My Ears Are Bleeding"* The lights in the arena dim and Katie is heard laughing as “My Addiction” by Kids of Survival plays on the speaker system. Pink lights fly around the arena as images of Katie Steward are seen on the video screen getting the SCW Fans out of their seats and on their feet. Katie Steward emerges from behind the curtain wearing her long white coat and a shiny tiara rests on her beautiful blonde hair which is now has black streaks running through it. Katie smiles at the live crowd and poses on the stage and it gets rise out of fans. Suddenly stepping out from behind Katie and taking their place on either side of her are Robin Brooks and Paris Dannon. Three spotlights center on the ladies and all three women standing in their own spotlight, pink for Katie, white for Paris and red for Robin. Each shows off their most diabolic smile which shows off their true intentions. Robin and Paris both turn towards and point at Katie. Nodding her head at her new team mates, she then opens her coat up revealing her sexy wrestling attire. This draws massive heat from those in attendance and the ladies turn their noses up to trio on stage. The three ladies start their walk down to ringside as TJ Johnson steps out from behind the curtain and follows them. They make it halfway as a fan at ringside catches Katie’s attention with a sign that reads “Random Insult”. Katie laughs at the fans as TJ Johnson jumps out in front and grabs the sign from the fan and he exchanges a few choice words with him. After a few intense moments with the fan, Katie, Robin and Paris continue their way to the ring. At ringside, Katie folds her arms over chest and looks back at TJ Johnson as he run by and quickly enters into the ring and grabs the microphone from the ring announcer. He waves them out of the ring. Katie fixes her hair at ringside and walks over to the steel ring step and awaits her introduction. TJ Johnson: Ladies and Gentlemen, It is my honor and privilege to introduce to you the greatest collection of female talent in wrestling today. Introducing first the IWC’s Black Widow Robin Brooks… Robin Brooks walks up the steps and steps over the middle ropes and enters the ring. She walks over to the corner and she raises her arms in the air trying to get those in attendances riled up for Paris and Katie and the fans boo her throughout the whole thing. A few cat calls can also be heard from the men in the crowds. TJ Johnson: Paris Dannon… Paris Dannon steps up the steps and onto the apron and poses for the fans as million flashes from their cameras can be seen blinding the cameraman and a hail of boos at the same time. The camera returns to Katie Steward standing at ringside as she fixes her coat and looks up spreading her arms out and smiles big for her glorious introduction as the fans already begin their booing. TJ Johnson: And finally the reason why we are all here tonight… She is The Queen of Queens, The Goddess of Desire, The SCW’s Crown Jewel. Get your cameras and video recorders ready for… KATIE STEWARD…. Katie walks up the steel ring steps and walks on the apron. She bents down enters the rings under the middle rope. She walks over to the opposite corner of Robin and climbs onto the ropes and takes off her coat revealing her beautiful wrestling attire to the live crowd as the fans snap a shot of their Goddess. Katie jumps down and walks to the other corner and climbs up on the middle ropes as the lighting returns to normal and the music dies and Katie does one last pose for the fans to get their shot. TJ Johnson steps out of the ring and heads over and joins the announcer team for some unbiased journalist. = Notable Rivalries & Enemies = Like every diva that reaches to the very top of the wrestling, Katie Steward has came across a lot of jealous divas that has challenged her. Notable Divas the challenged Katie Steward * Torrey Lyne (WWE Desire) * Sparkle (SCW) * Paris Dannon (SCW) * Celeste Camini (SCW) * Kate Harrison (SCW) * Lenne Perez (SCW) * Robin Brooks (IWC & SCW) * Calli Bennett (SCW) = Awards and Accomplishments = Supreme Championship Wrestling * First Female to Win a Major SCW Championship title * Uncrowned SCW World Champion * SCW United States Champion (2 Times) * SCW Women's Champion (6 Times) * 2006 SCW Trio Tournament Winner * Broke the first SCW Women's Champion Vixen Star's 137 day reign * Formed The Brat Pack (w/Robin Brooks, Paris Dannon, Autumn Daniels & Katelyn Parkwood) * Formed Team Desire (Former Members Gina Pierce & Chad Evans) (Robin Brooks (Independent Wrestling Cartel(IWC) and SCW)) (Current Members Gigi Steward) * #1 on SCW's Elite 15 (December 2007) * Superstar of the Month September 2007 (Wrestler Spotlight) Supreme Championship Wrestling End of the Year Awards Three-peat Female of the Year Winner * 2009 Female of the Year (SCW) * 2007 Female of the Year (SCW) * 2006 Female of the Year (SCW) * 2005 Female of the Year (SCW) Independent Wrestling Cartel *Final Four Appearance in Cartel Championship Battle Royal Majestic Wrestling *Royale Majestic Tournament (Semi Finals Appearance) WWE Desire * WWED Women's Champion (4 Times) * Last WWED Women's Champion WWE Desire Slammy Awards * Heel Diva of the Year (2004) Title History SCW Women's Championship Won from: Sparkle, Aug. 21, 2005 Reign: 112 days Title Defences: 1 Lost to: Celeste Camini, Dec. 11, 2005 SCW Women's Championship Won from: handed the Championship Belt after striking a deal with Adam Allocco & Celeste Camini, Feb. 4, 2006 Reign: 52 Days Title Defences: 0 Lost to: Kate Harrison, March 28, 2006 SCW Women's Championship Won from: Kate Harrison brutally attacked by Chad Evans and Cid Turner. Katie Steward inherits the title, April 12, 2006 Reign: 196 Days Title Defences: 3 Lost to: Robin Brooks, Oct. 15, 2006 SCW Women's Championship Won from: Sheryl Marie Gray, September 8, 2007 Reign: 35 Days Title Defences: 0 Lost to: Calli Bennett, October 14, 2007 SCW Women's Championship Won from: Calli Bennett, November 11, 2007 Reign: 252 Days Title Defences: 6 Lost to: Goddess Gauntlet Match, July 20, 2008 SCW United States Championship Won from: Shorty Jr., October 26, 2008 Reign: 28 Days Title Defences: 0 Lost to: Stacy Kissinger, November 23, 2008 SCW United States Championship Won from: Stacy Kissinger, December 21, 2008 Reign: 35 Days Title Defences: 0 Lost to: Donovan Kayl, January 25, 2009 SCW Women's Championship Won from: Marina Trent, December 31, 2010 Reign: -- Days Title Defences: -- Lost to: = Special Thanks to = * To All The Jealous Divas that have stepped up to challenge Katie Steward, but, failed in their attempts to overthrow the Queen. * Robin Brooks for answering the Challenge of the Goddess Challenge and building the prestige of the SCW Women's Championship. * Calli Bennett for answering the open challenge for one last epic showdown that only one diva can stand alone. It is NOT over yet. * Therese for helping with making the Katie Steward's eWrestling Encyclopedia entry Category:Female Wrestlers